


Seize the Day

by EvangelineGraveshollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemons, Passionate, Smut, back and forth, biting relationship, blowjob, hated-to-love, redeemed!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineGraveshollow/pseuds/EvangelineGraveshollow
Summary: Hermione needs to seize the day, according to Draco anyway. ESC to come.AU bit OOC but not reallyDraco/Hermione both are both 18.





	1. he confesses

**Author's Note:**

> just a sneaky beginning to get me back into writing for pleasure. more to come I'm sure.

‘Granger.’  
Hermione tensed. She knew that voice. That siren’s song. With a deep breath, she steeled herself and swung round on her chair and leant back against the bar, her eyes hardening and turning stern. A slightly pink-cheeked, messy haired Malfoy was slumped between two other equally drunk Slytherins.  
‘Malfoy.’  
The boys took up seats at each of her sides. With another deep breath, she turned back to her drink and tried her best to appear calm. He still made her nervous. She still hated it.  
‘What’s…’ he began, ‘a girl like this bar doing in a girl like you?’ He frowned immediately, though his smile didn’t dissipate. ‘That’s not it…’  
Hermione took a sip of her drink, waiting for tidal of comments about it.  
‘Why take such small mouthfuls, Granger? It’s like you’re convincing yourself to even drink it.’ And there it is. He leaned against the bar, even siting down his balance was suffering.  
‘Why do you care, Malfoy?’ asked Hermione slowly, her nervousness leeching into her tone. Her cheeks felt warm. She tucked her hair behind her ears. Untucked it on a sudden whim it looked awfully stupid. The other boys caught sight of a table of witches across the room, laughing together, all dressed up for the night. Hermione either hoped she could join them or the Slytherins would. She needed the nerves to fade so she could just relax and enjoy her drink.  
‘Well, Granger,’ he said as he sidled closer and the boys wandered over to the table, ‘Girls’ mouths are something I enjoy paying attention to.’  
Hermione leaned away. ‘There are plenty of other girls who don’t know you well enough to fall for that shit, Malfoy. Leave me in peace.’  
He leaned back as if she’d struck him. ‘You wound me.’  
‘Go and lick them elsewhere.’ She returned her gaze to the bar in front of her, her eyes sliding over the bottles of translucent golds and ambers.  
‘Oh I’d prefer it if you did.’  
Hermione coughed to keep from breathing in half her drink. ‘I nearly choked, you bastard!’  
‘Not a fan of choking? In general or…? I’ll make a note,’ he said, waggling his eyebrows.  
‘Malfoy, do you even know who you’re talking to?’  
He smiled and looked at her deeply, truly, unspoilt by drink. ‘I don’t think people talk to you like this enough.’  
Hermione frowned, her heartbeat rising. ‘You don’t know anything—‘  
He pushed his hair away from his face and sat up, the light catching the heights and dips of his face. It nudged that secret part of her that found him unrelentingly attractive. But he’s a dick. He always was a dick and still continues to be a dick, she reminded herself.  
‘Carpe diem, Granger. That’s what you need.’  
‘How would you know what I need, Malfoy?’ she snapped, as if to counteract her secret appreciation of him. He turned to her. His grey eyes looked black in the low light, but it lit his lips to a sumptuous colour.  
‘It’s what I needed.’  
Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘As if you ever stopped yourself from doing things or enjoying whatever it was that you wanted to enjoy. You’ve Carpe di-lifed.’ There was the cocktail, undermining her usual ability to be articulate.  
‘Granger. If that were true, I’d have spent the whole of my time at Hogwarts getting you to like me.’  
Inside, she blanched. Outside, she flushed. Before she could even utter a sound in response, he continued, ‘You gave out your approval, your true approval, not just light friendship, so sparingly that I desired it more than you ever knew. And once I knew I’d truly fucked it, I wanted you some other way. So I was cruel, and biting, and worked out how to get to you because I wanted you to think about me somehow. And I’m sorry.’  
Hermione looked down, her eyes boring into the bar. All she could think to say was ‘Boys are fucking stupid.’  
Malfoy laughed. ‘I know now I should have just apologised and taken interest in what interested you. I mean, even then I still wanted to please my parents and talking to you would do the opposite, but I should have at least repaired my reputation with you, if only by apologising. So that is why I am Carpe Diem-ing this very day. I’m owning up. I’m laying myself bare.  
And I’m not saying you should Carpe Diem with me, or anyone or whatever. But you’re far too sensible to take Carpe Diem-ing life to its logical conclusion. I just hope that if you follow that line of thought, it affords you what you want to do really. That doesn’t make sense, but you know what I mean.’  
She looked up, biting hard into her own lip, confused with frustration and anger that he could tell her how to live her life, his sincere admission, and even what to do with this suggestion which somehow hit her desire on the head.  
‘In summation, Granger. I want you. I’ve wanted you since I knew how to really want someone. I’m fascinated by all of you. I’m in room number four.'  
And with that, he swung his jacket over his shoulder and disappeared up the Inn’s stairs, leaving Hermione Granger utterly speechless.  
‘Carpe diem, Granger.’


	2. she reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carpe Diem is a satisfying way to live.
> 
>  
> 
> (would always reccomend putting in reader mode if on mac just bc formatting is not ideal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another written in an hour or so. Comments appreciated.  
> the smut begins. 
> 
> (Imagine Hermione has been listening to S&M // Rhianna all afternoon.)

Hermione sat at the bar, frowning at her drink. He had to be joking. He must be joking. Or tricking me. It was decided. There was no way Draco Malfoy was being sincere. Half of her wanted to down her drink just to help make her decision but it warred with the other side of her that warned alcohol really did not improve decision making skills. Carpe diem. How had he utterly pinpointed her deepest, most desperate desire? To be spontaneous, to live for the moment…to give in to temptation. Malfoy, with his mystery, his assuredness, his keen edge, all encased in a gloriously gorgeous body, embodied the temptation that Hermione had pushed into the furthest reaches of her mind. Her heartbeat was already rising as every terrible possibility that could occur if she went upstairs. _No. What am I even thinking? Of course I’m not going up there._

On the other hand, her mind wandered down the possibility that not going would prove she truly was the prudish, boring, fearful knowitall every thought she was. That was worse. With resolve, she picked up her glass, tipped the rest of her cocktail down her throat and strode to the stairs.

Her resolve dissolved just before she reached his door and the urge to sprint back down stairs and pretend she’d never even gone overwhelmed her.  
She knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it. _Shit. I should not have done that._ She backed away, but a voice called, ‘Come in.’  
Hermione swallowed. Her hand hovered over the handle. Her thoughts became so overcrowded she froze there, her mind empty. Stuck in the moment before. Carpe diem. She opened the door and stepped into Malfoy’s room.

The room was sweet, simple, still tidy. Malfoy stood at the window, admiring the faint twinkling lights of the town. ‘You came.’

Hermione’s eyes skimmed the room for any sign of pranks or people hiding in wait to jump out at her and humiliate her. Her wand felt heavy and warm in her coat, a comforting feeling.

Finally, she met his gaze. ‘I’m not sure why I did,’ she admitted, already feeling the pull to run away.  
‘Because the part of yourself that you’ve suppressed until now, the part that understands and loves the chemistry we share, overrode your sensible, protective side and led you here,’ he said, walking towards her. Instinctively, she backed away until her back hit the door. Something strong pulled in her stomach.  
‘Are you sure you want to be here?’ he whispered. The light that leeched in from the window lit his hair, the sharp edges of his face, but left his face in the dark.  
Hermione swallowed, then gasped, ‘Yes,’ as she surged forward. His hands found her face and brought their mouths together. Her hands went to his waist as their lips locked. His hands slid down her face, her breasts, her torso, around to her hips and then up, capturing her hands to pin them either side her head. He broke the kiss, their lips barely touching. A slight smirk curled his lips as a delicious satisfaction lit his eyes. Something twisted inside Hermione. She reached up, desire running through her body, her back arched off the door. Malfoy smashed her back, smiling still. Panic went through her. Does he not…? Is this where how stupid I’ve been becomes apparent?  
‘Ugh, Granger…’ he breathed. She stilled, eyes wide. ‘Why are you wearing so many clothes?’  
The breath stalled her in chest staggered from her. He let go of her hands, slid them ever so lightly over her body. Everywhere he touched was left singing. He whipped off her coat. Soon the buttons of her blouse were falling open. The slight chill in the air sent goosebumps all over her.  
Malfoy fell against her. His face nestling into her neck, leaving the smallest, barest kisses, licks, nips. Hermione was overwhelmed. Her hands threaded through his hair as she gasped, ‘Malfoy.’  
‘Granger,’ he growled in return. Her hand found his tie and drew his face back up to her lips. His breath lit a trail from her navel to her breasts. He bit her lip, pulled back. She groaned. He brought her hands back up by her head and gave them a forceful push so that the door rattled.  
‘People’ll hear,’ Hermione hissed into his cheek.  
‘Let them.’  
Hunger overtook Hermione. Her fingers slid down the buttons of his shirt. She fumbled. Too slow. Bit drunk. She uttered a spell and the buttons fell away to reveal Malfoy’s bare chest. In a moment, she’d tossed the shirt away entirely, hands already roaming all over him.  
‘Did you just break my shirt, Granger?’ asked Malfoy in a spare breath.  
‘And what, Malfoy?’  
His hands curled around her thighs, still sheathed in jeans. ‘You’re going to pay,’ he growled in her ear. He pulled her thighs apart and hooked them around his waist, pressed her back against the door in a single motion. His erection pressed into her firmly. All air in her lung escaped her. Adrenaline lit her insides.  
‘It’s all for you,’ he whispered, then nipped her neck. Hermione, hardly recognising herself, grabbed his hand and thrust it down the front her jeans into her sodden knickers. ‘All for you.’  
He opened his eyes, they whirled with excitement and disbelief. He drew his hand out and brought his fingers to his mouth and ran them against his tongue. Hermione’s mouth went dry.  
‘Go to the bed.’  
He walked back, and fell back. They kissed deeply before Hermione laid a trail of kisses and licks down his body. His muscles surged beneath her mouth. She unhooked his belt, his flies, and pulled down the lip of his boxers until his cock sprung free. She looked up at him she as she ran her tongue along the underside of his hard cock before enveloping it and sucking deeply. Malfoy’s backed arched off the bed, his hands splayed and grabbed at the sheets.  
‘Do you like that?’ she asked smugly as she played with it one handed.  
‘You bitch,’ he hissed.  
‘How’s this?’ She took the full length of him into her mouth, moaning, stroking as she pulled off.  
‘Hermione fucking Granger. Fucking dirty girl.’  
Her hands snuck to her own underwear. She’d never been so wet in her life.  
‘Ride me. Fuck.’  
Hermione dragged his trousers and boxers down together, tossed them behind her. She crawled up him. His hands were everywhere pulling every remaining piece of clothing until she was entirely naked. He angled himself at her entrance, teasing her, running the head of his cock over her slit. Of course, he’s still smirking.  
‘Malfoy… just fuck me…’ she groaned.  
‘Call me Draco,’ he ordered as he entered her.  
She breathed his name as she rolled her hips, rocking back and forth. Her eyes were barely open. He thrust up into her, leading her to the edge. Everything was too much. White was overtaking her vision. He rolled her over, hauled her up onto her knees, temporarily leaving her.  
‘Draco?!’ she cried. ‘What are you—?’  
He reentered her from behind, his hands around her hips, slamming her arse back into his hips as he thrust. He smacked her arse. She fisted the sheets, leaning back into him. She was almost snarling in pleasure. She was so close.  
‘Draco, I—’ she whined.  
‘Dirty Granger,’ he drawled as he sped up, driving deeper, harder. ‘Fuck!’  
She groaned as white flooded her vision and she bit into her own lip. She mercilessly ground into him as his come spilled into her. He continued through her orgasm. His hand had snuck round and worked her clit, which fell away then his cock slipped wetly from her.  
Hermione slumped into the bed, revelling in her post orgasm haze. Malfoy fell beside her.  
Their pants were the only sounds in the room. Hermione opened her eyes, met his gaze, and reality smacked her in the face.  
‘What. The. Fuck. Did we just do?’


End file.
